Ye Do What Ya Can
by Mrs.Cullen-Wayland
Summary: Bella is a vampire with a strange famliy, Edward is also a vampire with his family driving him insane watch as the two meet and fall in love along with some unexpected things along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I'm writing another story**

**Edward: Yes *fist pumps the air***

**Me: OMFG Edward Cullen just fist pumped the air, I can die happy now.**

**Edward: Yes you can**

**Me: Unfortunately I do not own this guy standing right beside me nor do I own any of his fellow characters.**

**Edward: Well at least you admitted it**

**Me: I feel rather proud of myself**

**Edward: as you should**

**Me: let's get moving**

**Chapter One – Well that was Embarrassing**

"Dad what time is it?" I yelled as I pulled on my pants, trying very hard not to fall over a difficult task if you ask me, you think that being a vampire would improve my balance but no.

"Nine, why where are you going?" he yelled back as I crawled under my bed to find my shoe.

"Out." I said distractedly.

"Cause that makes me feel like a confident parent." He said appearing at the door, well from what I could tell as I was still under the bed.

"Help." I squeaked unable to get out from underneath the bed I really needed to stop leaving stuff under here I thought. I felt him grab my heels and pull me from the bed, using his vampiric strength.

"Now really where are you going?" he asked raising his eyebrow, how the hell did he do that.

"For a run." I said pulling on my newly found shoe, tying the lace.

"Right have fun." He muttered before leaving my room, I walked towards the window to jump out "Use the door." He shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah cause I'm so going to that, Love you Dad." I called before leaping out the window.

"Love you too Bells." He called, sounding distracted, he must have picked up a book or something, I love my Dad but he has the attention span of a gold fish. I breathed in the fresh air, even though it wasn't necessary and took off running. It was exhilarating.

I ran for miles, letting my brown hair flow behind as the wind caught it give it that cool billowing effect.

After an hour I stopped to observe my surroundings, I had taken a different route than usually so I wanted to absorb everything. A lot of my kind isn't content with their existence but I believe that when life hands you lemons, make grape juice and let the world wonder how you did it, which means that when life throws you something, you flip it and watch as people sit and wonder how you managed to do it.

I soon began running again I wasn't really paying attention as one again I was humming, this time it was Dearest by Buddy Holly, why? Because I watched Juno last night and then felt need to listen to the soundtrack. At this stage I was dancing while I was running, swaying and jumping while the forest floor disappeared beneath my feet, it was because of all of this I didn't see him, I crashed into him.

It was like running into a soft wall, although he probably felt being he was hit by a wall.

"I'm so sorry." I started when I realised this guy was a vampire too. Now embarrassed I decided to turn and run.

"No wait." He called I didn't stop I just kept running, although apparently I had met my match when it came to speed. I felt his grab onto my forearm and the electric shock when he touched my arm.

"Why did you run?" he asked, his golden eyes captured my attention for a moment before I answered.

"Embarrassment." I whispered for some reason I cared about what this complete stranger thought about me and my embarrassing display before him was definitely something I didn't want anyone to see.

"Well I don't know why you would be embarrassed, Buddy Holly is great." Said the strange man with a broad smile, I couldn't resist but smile back.

"True but I more meant the dancing to be honest; I suppose you've seen that I guess you can know my name its Bella, Bella Swan." I smiled; thank God I couldn't blush anymore.

"Your name is very appropriate for you." He smiled before extending his hand "My names Edward Cullen."

I took it and shook it "Nice to meet you."

"I do believe the pleasure is all mine, Bella." He said kissing my hand lightly, okay swoon.

"Let me guess turn of the 20th century." I said. He just laughed and nodded.

"Exactly... Hmm... I'm going to say sometime in the 30's." He said smirking.

"Yeah, a week after my seventeen birthday." I said then I noticed he still had my hand I wasn't going to move until he moved his.

"Really I was change about six weeks before my eighteenth birthday."

"That's weird we're both technically seventeen." I said a little creeped out, but only a little.

"Yes it is." He said he then looked down at our hands and smiled meekly before gently dropping mine, for some reason my skin instantly missed his.

"It was nice to meet you Edward but I better be getting, I promise Dad I would be home to look after my brother while he hunted." I said looking back in the direction I had come.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he was fourteen when he was changed the Volturi only let us keep him cause Dad used to be in the guard." I said explaining quickly.

"Oh, that makes sense. It was nice to meet you Bella." He said before stepping back, he looked like he was hesitating before he stepped forth and lightly kissed my cheek. "I hope that wasn't to forward but I want to see you again." He said hopefully.

"Um... Yes I would love to see you again." I said trying to hide my excitement.

A look of something that looked like relief came over his face "Would you like to meet me here tomorrow around four?"

"Of course." I smiled before waving and leaving the meadow, we had been standing in.

It took me about an hour to get home as my mind was on Edward the whole way.

"Ooohh your late, he's having a fit." Said my cousin Amanda as I walked to porch steps.

"Dad or Carter?" I asked running up the steps.

"Take your pick." She muttered flicking her hair; Amanda was the vainest creature I knew she came down and visited for the summer, why I don't know, to make my life a living hell maybe. She never did anything and treated me and Carter like pieces crap. I didn't like that the older vampires within our covens let her away with it but she had great power and our family didn't want to offend her. Amanda had a twin Chloe who lived with us for the rest of the year, they used to be really close but then Amanda and Chloe fought so now they live separately and refuse to speak to each other.

Chloe was my best friend we were always together and I hated when Amanda decided to visit as Chloe got up and left, without contacted us for the months of summer.

I walked into the house "And where were you?" asked Charlie

"This again I was out." I muttered, running up the stairs, I checked my hair, good no twigs or leaves in there at least I didn't have to worry about looking like an idiot while I had been talking to Edward.

"Right he's upstairs somewhere, don't let Amanda mess up the place, I'll be back by here at six." He called over his shoulder; I dropped the brush in my hand. I was supposed to meet Edward at four.

"Dad could you be back earlier, I kinda wanted to go out at around three." I said smiling meekly hoping he would relent and arrive home earlier.

"No can do Bells, if you're going out take Carter with you, Amanda is leaving tonight." I pretended to look upset about Amanda leaving but inside I was fist pumping the air.

"Dad um is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, why..." he began before stopping "Bella I swear I'm fine." I could tell he was lying, we recently lost Vivian who was Dads mate, it was heartbreaking, they had only just found each other when she attacked by another vampire.

"Okay but if there's anything you need to talk about don't hesitating." I smiled weakly how do you comfort someone who has just lost their soul mate.

"Yes Bella, now please don't go running off leaving Carter here by himself, remember Chloe will be back soon." I smiled as I was really excited to see Chloe.

"Okay." I sighed not entirely ecstatic about having to bring my little brother on my... date? If it was even that.

"Bye Bells." He said before leaving the house I left Amanda to pack up her crap and headed up the back stairs to Carter's room.

"Hey Buddy it's me." I said opening the door quietly and peering in, Carter was too young when he was change it affected him in a lot of ways he liked things a certain way, I just hope he reacted okay to Edward tomorrow.

"Hey Bella." He said not looking up from a sheet of paper in his desk he kept scribbling things on the sheet. I learned a long time that if he wanted me to know what he was doing he would tell me and not to pry at what he was doing.

"So you met someone?" he asked as I sat down on his bed, not that he ever used it.

"Um yeah, you're going to come with me tomorrow is that okay?" I asked not sure what his reaction was going to be, you never knew with Carter. He might be okay or he might resolve into himself it really was a lucky dip.

"Suppose I should pull out my what are your intention cards." He smirked. I laughed.

"You have what are your intention cards, for what may I ask?" I had never shown an interest in the opposite sex so this was new for the two of us.

"No but I got you to admit it's a guy." He said pushing his weight on the back of the chair he was sitting on causing it to spin over to a shelf where he picked up a book. He threw it over to me.

I looked at the cover the title read _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time _I looked back up at him "Why this?" I asked he was always giving me books to read, usually fascinating.

"I picked it up a couple months ago really interesting, I thought you might like it, it's a murder mystery with a simplistic twist that you actually don't expect." He said before spinning his chair again and returning to his sheet, he went really quiet.

It was then I heard her footsteps. "I'll deal with it." I said standing up, Carter couldn't stand Amanda and was the only one who was allowed to treat her badly, she wasn't to go near his room it didn't stop her for trying though. As I shut his door, I saw her coming up the steps.

"You're not allowed up here and you know it, now turn around." I said stepping in her way so she couldn't get closer to his room.

"Ah come on why not?" she asked.

"You know why no come on Dad told me to make sure you pack everything." I said taking her hand and pulling her away from his private staircase. I really had to hide my excitement at the thought of her packing.

"Fine." She huffed folding her arms across her chest and stomping towards her room, slamming the door behind her making the house shake, I heard Carter growl, I was going to have to check him once she was gone.

**So that was the first chapter of this story I'm not really sure what to make of it but it seems like a good plot. So I mentioned a couple of different things in this chapter the recommendations are below check them out.**

**So recommendations for songs: well Dearest is obviously one of them, it's by Buddy Holly ... um what else oh yeah Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine. That's what I was listening to when Bella was running.**

**Book and movie recommendations: I think everyone should read The Curious Incident of The Dog in the Night – Time written by Mark Haddon, it's a really good book that I had to read for school, I actually didn't mind going to English that term. Also you must watch Juno, I'm sorry if you haven't watched Juno and have no plans to watch it in the immediate future there is something wrong with you just being honest.**

**Question: What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever do in front of a guy? (Particularly a hot one) best one will be featured at the start of the next chapter.**

**So please review. Please. It gives me encouragement to right.**

**Love from the Missus. Aka Mrs Cullen – Wayland.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Carter come on, it's time to go." I yelled impatiently from the bottom of the stairs tapping my foot.

"Is she gone?" he asked peaking out his doorway.

"Yes now come we're going to be late." I said again I really wanted to see Edward, I know how pathetic I met this guy yesterday and already I was like this.

"When did she leave?" He asked coming down the stairs pulling on his coat.

"About an hour, kept it simple, Chloe should be back by the end of the week." I smiled, honestly happy that Amanda was gone.

"Yes, I wonder where she went this summer..." he mused, as we left the house.

"Yeah it will be interesting to see." I said picking up the speed, I hated to go slow. Carter kept the pace with me as we ran along the trees it was freeing to run, freeing and exhilarating.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked after ten minutes of running.

"Just up here." because I was paying attention I had cut the time it had taken to get to the meadow by a sixth as we ran up to the clearing.

"Alright." He said slowing down. I became to slow down and when we reached the centre of the meadow I sat down. Carter threw himself down beside me.

"We're early aren't we?" he asked smiling smugly.

"Shut up." I hissed pulling a book for him out of my back pack. It was something like _The Catcher in the Rye _he loves books like that. I lay down in the grass looking up at the sky for about ten minutes until I heard footsteps come in this direction, also his scent came in under my radar. I sat up and strengthened up.

"Oh." Said Carter, I turned to him; if I possessed the ability to raise my eyebrow it would be raised.

"What?" I asked him, not sure what he was talking to him.

"Just that this is him coming now." Said Carter looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Right." I muttered. Edward came into view; I smiled broadly once I saw him. _Way to be discreet._ I stood up and walked over to him. "Hey, I hope you don't mind Dads trip got extended so I had to bring him with me."

"Hello." He smiled then looked over my shoulder "So that's your brother?" he asked, Carter looked up and waved like a smart ass.

"Yes, Carter come here." I called he hopped up and walked over to me and Edward.

"Edward this is my brother Carter, Carter this is Edward." I said gesturing between the two of them they both shook hands before we walked back to the centre of the meadow.

"What are you reading Carter?" asked Edward, looking at the book that Carter had abandoned on the ground _I really hope I didn't pack Dads first edition copy _I thought that would be a bad result, for all involved.

"The Catcher in the Rye, I've read it before but it's my favourite book." He said picking it up.

"I know what you mean; I went through a phase of loving that book." Murmured Edward.

"A phase?" I asked.

"Um yeah, I'm reading all Shakespeare's plays again." He said twiddling his thumbs.

"What's your favourite?" asked Carter.

"Um it's between _The Merchant of Venice_ and _A Mid Summer Night's Dream._" He answered. This had me shocked.

"Finally someone who doesn't say Romeo and Juliet." Muttered Carter, I nodded whenever anyone ever spoke about Shakespeare now days it was always and didn't Leonardo De Caprio look great in that movie, give me a break.

"Yes I do agree that Romeo and Juliet do seem to be a favourite." Mused Edward.

"So why the Merchant of Venice?" I asked.

"Why not? It's got everything possible to fit into a play in Shakespeare's time, from a love story, religious debate, revenge, insanity and comedy." He said listing the categories off with his fingers.

"That makes sense. Plus you have the added bonus of men pretending to be women to be pretending to be men, in the original performance, not that I've seen any but it's still there." Commented Carter.

"Exactly."

"What about you Bella?" asked Edward.

"Well I love reading Shakespeare, but I love reading Wuthering Heights." I said Carter rolled his eyes. I smacked him upside the head. "It's a good book!" I protested.

"No it's not. He's a over bearing bastard, who wants everyone to be miserable with him, while Cathy is demented for one half of the book and dead for the other, and what's with her and Linton's daughter there are other guys out there besides you cousins really think outside the box." Exclaimed Carter.

"Yes but it's a tale of discovery, that explore the thought that love can withstand death." I argued.

"But for it to withstand everything including death, it must drive everyone insane and miserable until they all die." Counterpointed Edward.

"Okay now the two of you are picking on me." I said looking between the two of them, folding my arms over my chest.

"No, this has to be the most stimulating conversation that I've had with anyone in over twenty years." Said Edward, smirking.

"Ah this is regular conversation in our house." Commented Carter.

"Must be fun." Laughed Edward, but it was as hearty as earlier.

"Just wait until you get here started on music." Said Carter in as a throw away comment.

"Really, I love music, do you play anything." He asked, I shot daggers at my brother,

"This and that." I mumbled.

"Yes cause being to play the violin, harp, piano, guitar and the flute while being able to sing, well except the flute is easy peasy." Joked Carter.

"Shut up." I said shoving him lightly.

"Really, I only play the piano; you're making me feel severely inadequate." Smiled Edward.

"I'm not that good." I muttered how is it I've embarrassed myself twice in this guys presence.

"Listen." Said Carter pulling his IPOD out of my backpack and turning it on. He found the track and handed it to Edward.

"Wow Bella this incredible, what instrument are you playing in this one?" he asked as he listened.

"She doesn't play with anyone, that's overlapping tracks." Said Carter whose nose was back in his book.

"Wow, that's some talent." Commented Edward.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

We stayed talking like that for hours, we found out everything about each other, from what we could remember from our human lives to our crystal recollection since being changed into vampires.

I found out that Edward has four siblings all who are mated with each other, he says it's complicated when their posing as students, they all live Carlisle the man who changed the majority of them and his mate Esme, who was changed after Edward. Edward was the only one who wasn't mated in the house.

I told him about my family, Chloe and how we couldn't wait for her to come home, Carter cheered when I said Amanda had left this morning.

"What happened between them? If you don't mind me asking." He said after that.

"Before they were the best of friends, both extremely powerful, they can control elements in every sense which means they are treated with respect at all times. About fifty years ago, they both fell in love in the same human boy, Chloe was head over heels but decided to let him be as she would never dam someone to the life that she often hated, but Amanda being selfish bit him but she couldn't control her thirst and she sucked him dry, killing him. Amanda shrugged it off and went off with a member of the Volturi guard, Chloe was furious, apparently the boy had a great future ahead of him and if Chloe had never told Amanda about him she wouldn't have approached him at all in the first place since then they haven't spoken and when Amanda decides to visit Chloe gets up and leave, doesn't contact us for until she arrives home again." I finished.

"I could never imagine being in that situation." Murmured Edward. I nodded.

"How could you take someone you cared about humanity? It's all a foreign idea to me." I added. We continued to talk and I told him all about Charlie and what had happened to Vivian. He listened intently to me nodding, laughing at all the right places, Carter added his two cents every once in awhile but was quiet for most of the time. It was around sunset when Carter's head snapped up.

"Dad's looking for us." He said standing up.

"Oh, right." I said standing up and looking at my watch we had been sitting there for about eight years, I hardly noticed it go by. "We better get going."

"Of course." Said Edward standing up and brushing himself off.

"It was nice to meet you Edward." Said Carter waving running on ahead.

"You too Carter." He called, before turning to face me. "Today had to be one of the best days I've had since becoming immortal." He smiled.

"I definitely agree with you." I said smiling back at him.

"Do you mind if I try something?" he asked taking at step closer, instead of taking a step back like my usual reaction I stayed where I was.

"No I don't mind." I said trying not to sound nervous, I had never been this close to a guy before, it was rather daunting. He closed the space between us and gently took my face into his hand, he looked into my eyes for a second before pressing his lips to my, we instantly began to move our lips together.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me again, if that was possible, as he arms wrapped around my waist. It was then I felt his tongue sweep gently over my bottom lip, my bottom lip dropped as I felt his tongue slide through and gently tangle with my own, rubbing it softly. We stayed like this before pulling apart, both out of breath.

Once I had enough air in my lungs, I smiled at him "Feel free to try that whenever you want." I said before he dislodged his arms from around my waist.

"Oh don't worry I will." He smirked. I winked at him quickly before running to catch up with my brother.

"Oh so you unglued yourself from his face long enough to remember I actually don't know the way home." He said jumping off the rock that he was sitting on, while he had been waiting for me.

Thank God I no longer had the ability to blush, I would've of been as red as a tomato if I could.

"Funny." Muttered Carter as we ran towards the house was Dad was pacing on the porch. We slowed are pace as we came into the clearing in front of the house.

"Hey Dad." We both mumbled as we climbed the porch steps.

"Where were you two? And so help me Bella don't just say out."

"Out." Said Carter. Dad glared at him. "What you never said I couldn't say it just Bella." Dad continued to glare okay this wasn't going to work apparently.

"We were in the forest we were bored in the house so we went running." I said filling in more detail.

"And you just happened to bump into another vampire?" asked my Dad, I felt like a teenager who had been got smelling of cigarette smoke.

"Well her lips did." Muttered Carter, while trying not to laugh. I glared at him.

"What?" yelled Dad?

"Carter!!" I yelled.

"Leave your brother alone, what's this about you kissing?" asked Dad he looked rather furious but I wasn't going to let him talk to me like I was a child.

"Dad don't even start, I'll be back in awhile." I said heading back out the door, I headed back into the forest just trying to clear my head. I kept running until I came to a tall tree I jumped up and climbed it, so I could look over the top of the forest.

I stayed up there for hours just watching the owls wake up and leave their nests and fly into the night's sky. The stars in the sky twinkled up there oblivious to the chaos on earth or maybe they were aware, I just didn't know.

I thought about everything but mostly Edward, was this the real thing could I actually be mating. It's only taken about seventy years, but still I couldn't believe, that kiss was ... incredible. I never stopped thinking about him in the last two days and when I was with him my attention was only on him. I heard a noise below in the trees; I looked down and saw a head of copper hair.

"Bella are you up there?" his voice called up.

"Edward?" I called down.

"Yes." He laughed before jumping up into the tree. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Thinking." I said smiling.

"About what?" he asked looking perplexed.

"Do you like knowing peoples thoughts?" I asked.

"Bella I read minds but yet your mind remains a secret to me." he said sitting on the thick branch with me.

"Oh yeah, that's me in my shield glory." I joked. He nodded.

"I thought I was going crazy, so you want to tell me what you were thinking about?" he asked.

"You." I said smiling and then looking back at the full moon in the nights sky.

"Well I suppose it's only fair seeing as I was thinking about you too." he smiled.

"Hmmm... Really?" I asked.

"Yes you have no idea how long I've waited for you to come into my life." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine again. I pulled away for a minute to whisper

"Probably just slightly than I have for you, but that's because you're older." Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. It felt good and it felt like home.

**So people chapter two**

**Let me know what you think!!!**

**Mrs. Cullen – Wayland.**


End file.
